Occupants of dwellings and commercial structures have long benefited from the inclusion of a heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) system that regulates the temperature and humidity within the dwelling or structure. Traditionally, a thermostat that controlled this temperature regulating equipment was a fairly simple electromechanical device wired to a heating device and/or to a cooling device. Once installed, the user need only move a selector switch between heating and cooling to designate which equipment was desired to be operated, move a selector switch between run and auto for a fan control, and rotate a dial to a desired set point temperature. No other user interface to the basic thermostat was needed or available.
Advances in control electronics have allowed the development of new, digital thermostats that may be programmed by a user to control the heating and cooling equipment in a much more energy efficient manner than the older electromechanical devices. These modem digital thermostats allow programming that can automatically set back the heat, for example, during periods when the dwelling or structure is not occupied, and can turn up the heat just prior to and during periods of occupation of the dwelling or structure. Indeed, many such digital thermostats allow for different programming options during different days of the week. For example, such a digital thermostat may provide for one programmed operation during the week and a different programmed operation on the weekend, to accommodate the different usage patterns of the occupants of that particular dwelling or structure. These digital thermostats are continually being improved and the newest model frequently includes additional and improved features not found on a prior model.
As one thermostat becomes obsolete and/or outdated, that unwanted thermostat is often replaced with another thermostat. In some cases, the simple electromechanical or analog thermostat is replaced with a new digital thermostat. In other circumstances, a digital thermostat is replaced by a new model that offers more features, more efficient control of the HVAC system, and the like.
Unfortunately, when one thermostat is replaced with another, property owners and tenants are discovering that the replacement thermostat does not always fit into the space recently vacated by the previous thermostat. Should this occur, an entirely different model of thermostat, which will fit within the existing space, may have to be obtained and used. If using an alternate style of thermostat is not an option, the existing space may have to somehow be expanded. Each of these remedies will undesirably add both time and expense to the process of replacing one thermostat with another.
In addition to the above, property owners and tenants are also finding that a replacement thermostat may not cover the same portion of the wall as the old thermostat when mounted. In such cases, an unsightly halo (e.g., a ring or pane of discolored paint or wallpaper) is exposed on the surface of the wall where the previous thermostat had been mounted. To hide the unattractive and aesthetically displeasing halo, a wall plate that covers an area larger than the original thermostat can be installed along with the replacement thermostat. However, if such a wall plate is not available or is simply an unacceptable method of concealing the halo, the property owner or tenant may have to replace wallpaper, apply new paint to all or a portion of the wall, add new trim, and the like. Again, each of these solutions will undesirably add both time and expense to the process of replacing one thermostat with another.
To address such problems, digital thermostats that are capable of being mounted in two different configurations have been developed. Such thermostats may be mounted in a horizontal configuration wherein a long axis of its rectangular housing is mounted horizontally, and in a vertical configuration wherein the long axis of its rectangular housing is mounted vertically, rotated 90° clockwise from the horizontal configuration. In the first mounting configuration, the display is on the left of the user input buttons and switches, and in the second mounting configuration, the display is above the user input buttons and switches.
Unfortunately, to provide the information to the user in a proper orientation based on the mounting configuration, the user is required to separate the thermostat housing from the mounting plate and manipulate an electrical jumper located in the controller of the thermostat. However, many consumers are unfamiliar with electronics and are uncomfortable rewiring the controller of the thermostat with an electrical jumper. Further, if the rewiring is not done correctly, the display is not likely to be correct. Also, if the jumper is not seated firmly in place, the connection may become intermittent, which could result in an erroneous display orientation.
A further problem may also be realized when the occupant or user who is left handed replaces such a round analog thermostat with a new digital thermostat. While the user interface on the round thermostat was located centrally around the temperature display, many new digital thermostats have the user interface located on the right side of the display. While this allows a right handed user to adjust the thermostat via the user interface and still see the display, a left handed user tends to obstruct the display as they are required to reach across the display to manipulate the user interface. Alternatively, the user is forced to manipulate the user interface with their right hand, which is not comfortable or natural for the left-handed user. These issues tend to detract from the user experience with the new thermostat and may result in product returns.
Unfortunately, the previously discussed thermostats that allow for mounting in two different configurations also includes labeling on the housing itself to identify the function of certain buttons, switches, etc. of the thermostat. Such labeling is provided in a manner such that it can be read by the user in either of the two mounting orientations. As a result, mounting the thermostat in any other orientation, such to allow a left handed user to use the thermostat, will result in the labeling being upside down.
There exists, therefore, a need in the art for a thermostat that is adaptable to fit within an existing space vacated by a previously used thermostat, to conveniently and inexpensively cover the footprint of the previously used thermostat, and to be operable by either right or left handed users obstructing the display thereof. The invention provides such a thermostat. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.